The Titans Dragon
by Justus80
Summary: what happens when a mysterious worrior whose great grandfathers strenght rivals that of superman comes to jump city to look for something to protect the world from its newest threat. oc character. chaps one and two edited
1. Chapter 1

The titans dragon

**disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z or teen titans**

**my second story this time third person view and a little p.o.v in it. Had this in my mind for a while hope you like it. First thing you need to know is that the saiyan in the story is an oc and I don't want him to be with anyone just yet and he will not be super saiyan 4 strong just super saiyan strong cause that's enough for dc standards **

**Chapter 1 new friends **

the mysterious hooded person walks the barren wasteland with nothing but the clothes on his back and a bag full of senzu beans he got from korin the cat hanging off his belt, he wore black baggy pants to help him maneuver well with a furry belt to hold it up his choice of foot wear, black steel tip combat boots, he wore a dark blue sleeveless hoodie with nothing underneath it to show off his build and arms that looked like he has worked out for centuries but still looked slim. As he kept walking he could see a city in the distance with the heat making it shimmer like a mirage, but he know better then to be fooled by something like that, his mind was powerful enough not to be fooled, he took out a type of stop watch that look like a radar making it tell him that the item he was looking for was in there somewhere, he smirked as he started to run towards the none mirage city hoping to find his first challenge when he started his journey.

As soon as he got close he saw a sign indicating were he was "jump city home of the teen titans" he said giving a smirk at the name of the new heroes of this generation "you know my great grandfather would probably laugh in his grave if he knew the heroes today are incredibly weak compared to him, and then laugh harder at what they wear, but then my other great grandfather would say something like how cool they look in those capes and say as long as they protect the world he respects them" he said shaking his head smiling at his great grandfathers reaction. As he crossed the bridge connecting to said city he looks to see a giant looking T shaped building on an island facing the ocean "so that's were they live" he said laughing a little

"it just screams come and get me bad guys, but I shouldn't judged" he said as he finally got into the city.

As he walk around he checked the radar to see how far the item was 'not that far just a few miles further in the city' he thought putting the radar back in his pocket, he kept walking until he felt his stomach growl more louder then any beast in the world "looks like I'm a little hungry" he laughed a little rubbing his stomach, he walk to find a pizza shop in between the city making it look like its the center of attention 'well I never had pizza in a long time' he shrugged walking up the stairs into the pizza place, as soon as he found an empty seat he dropped down his hood to reveal his spiky hair going from all angles "hello what can I get for you today" a young waitress with black hair and a uniform said glancing down at his chest but he didn't seem to notice for all he can think about was food at the moment.

"yes ill have twelve large deep pan supreme pizzas, with five large cokes" he said to her smiling while she looked shocked at what he just ordered "are you expecting company?" she asked "no just really hungry" he said rubbing the back of his head while closing his eyes and giving her a child like grin 'well so much for that bod' she thought

"you do know that it will take some time for all those pizzas to be done right" she said rising one of her eyebrows

"that's fine just bring them over when there done" he said still smiling at her "ok but just to let know know that will cost you one hundred and eighty dollars for the pizzas and seven fifty for those sodas" she said still looking at him "here put it on my credit card" he said pulling out a credit card and handing it to her "thank you mr..." she glances down on the credit card "briefs" she said looking back at him smiling.

She looks back at the card and then to him and started to repeat said action over and over for a couple of seconds until she stopped "you wouldn't be related to a trunks briefs would you" she said squinting her eyes at him "I would hope so since hes my grandfather" he said smiling proudly at that fact, her eyes buckled at what he said "your related to Trunks Briefs?" she said in disbelief "yep" he nodded "the founder of capsule corp?" she said again "that's the one" he smiled nodding "the same one thats related to Bulma Briefs" she said "ok lets assume that all the questions you have about my family are all yes" he said giving her a small smile while laughing at her shocked "oh sorry its just that your a long way from home to be away from your family" she said looking at him with concerned "yeah I know but I have a good reason to be here" he said looking back at her still smiling "at what would that be" she said wondering what the heir to capsule corp was looking for "sorry thats a little privet and only I could find it" he said shaking his head giving her a tender smile "you understand" he said as she lost her chance at finding out what "no problem, ill be back with your order" she said walking away.

He waited for half an hour until his first pizza came and as soon as it came it went just like the rest of them, the people that were near him were starting to leave the restaurant at how he eat, some even went to the bathroom to throw away what they had left of there pizza, but as soon as he was at his sixth pizza he heard a loud explosion from behind one of the buildings "aw man and just when I was enjoying my self" he wined as he got up to find the previous waitress "hey lady you think you can save those pizzas for me when I come back?" he said to her while there was still explosions being heard at the location "um yeah but what are you going to do?" she said staring at him as he was beginning to walk out "oh I'm going to see who's interrupting my snack" he said as he walked out, she ran to him only to see him engulfed in a bluish flame and flew towards the chaos "he has super powers" she said looking at the direction he was flying.

As soon as the flying hero stopped in midair he looked at what damaged was caused, "ok a few destroyed cars on fire, few shattered widows, and five struggling heroes getting up to fight some guy in a red robot suit with big a on his chest... no big deal" he said as he jumped down behind the man, he tapped his shoulder making him turn only to get punched in the face making him fly and skid on the ground making a crater as he stopped "you guys alright" he said going towards the titans to help them up "who are you?" the one with the traffic light colors ask as he helped him up "not important what is important is that you take whats in this bag and give one to each of your team mates alright" he said handing him the bag full of senzu beans "remember just one" he said seriously before walking towards the robot man, as soon as he was close the robot man started to get up and he looked mad.

"who dares strike Adonis while he isn't looking" he yelled looking for the man that sucker punched him "that would be me you mega man reject" he said crossing his arms looking bored at him "you shrimp, sure you have muscle but no one is stronger then Adonis" he said giving me a superman pose while pumping his robotic pecks "the only reason why your strong is because of that suit you wear, and the strongest people I know happens to be some of my relatives and if they saw you they would just fall asleep bored at your power" he said completely insulting him making him even madder

"oh yeah, lets see how strong you think I am" he said running towards him about to give him a strong right hook, he just waited while the other titans warned him to get out of the way, as soon as the punched connected to his head he just stood there like nothing happen "I'm sorry was that suppose to hurt me" he said smiling under his fist "but how" he said backing away from the mysterious fighter with no bruise or scratch on his face at all "it's simple really. I'm just stronger then you" he grin evilly before running at incredible speed and started throwing punches at him were only he could see his punches while the others saw Adonis getting his butt handed to him by an imaginary person "dude who is this guy" said a fully heal Beastboy aweing at what was happening to Adonis "I don't know but whatever it is hes making Adonis look like a common thug" cyborg said looking awed as well.

As soon as the fighter stopped his barrage of punches Adonis stood still until he fell flat on his back when the fighter tapped him with a finger "yeah I new he was boring to fight" he said a little depressed at the robotic fighter, as he turn he look to find four gaping mouth and a board face looking at him, as he walk towards them they started to get there act together and approached the fighter "hey hows it going" he said smiling to them "hows it going, hows it going, you took down Adonis like a fly and all you could say is hows it going!?" Beastboy yelled waving his arms in the air at the smiling fighter "you guys hungry, I have some reserved pizza at the pizza place waiting for me" he said pointing behind him to were the pizza place is.

As soon as they got there people in the restaurant started to cheer for the titans with the victory while the mystery fighter went back to his normal seat where the young waitress was waiting for him with six more pizzas "so what happen over there?" she said curiously

"the titans were in a jam with some guy called Adonis so I took care of him" he said eating the pizza "he probably heading off to jail as we speak, I took him down good" he said with his mouth full

"so you took him down by yourself?" she said looking back at the titans who were still getting glory hound by pedestrians in the restaurant

"yep" he said still eating

"then how come your not telling them what happen?" she said confused and a little mad that the titans are taking the glory "I don't really care, all I care is keeping people safe" he said looking at her 'thank god there was no one around or inside the building when I tried to sense anyone's power level back there or it would have been bad for them' he thought getting back to eating his pizzas, as he still ate his pizzas the waitress look down at him with some new respected for what he did, he doesn't care about fame or glory all he cares about if protecting the innocent, but it still didn't feel right to her that the titans were getting the glory "oh by the way thanks for saving my pizzas..." he paused "you no I never got your name?" he said finishing the last pizza

"its Stephanie, and I never got your name either" she said smiling

"please to meet you Stephanie, I'm goku" he said smiling back at her.

**I know what your thinking goku right well I couldn't really think of any names plus you cant really say no to having goku as a name if you knew someone name goku in real life you would be his friends because thats how awesome goku's name is, also the waitress Stephanie just came to me but if you would like to see her some more or maybe you want her to be a love interest give me tell me and I'll consider it . Well either way review, ask questions and I'll answer them **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 making friends **

**authors note; forgot to mention the time plot for the dragon ball time line its way after dragon ball gt and Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr is old and not fighting anymore so this Goku is the third who is the son of goku Jr. when he fights he acts like Vegeta when hes not he acts like goku a little and when he trains hes like piccolo, but he's still his own man, either way on with the chapter**

As the civilians finally dispersed from the local heroes they started to look for the fighter until a waitress came up to them "if your looking for goku he sitting over there at the corner waiting for you guys" she said to robin with a look of disgust at him "um thanks" he said looking at her as she walks away "um hey you think we can have a..."

"goku already ordered more pizza for him and you guys" she said to cyborg as she was still walking away "um hey you think you can make half of those veggie pizzas" Beastboy yelled to her, only for her to give him a wave of her hand signaling him an ok "what do you think was her problem" bb asked him friends who only shrugged not knowing her problem but the reason why shes upset is because the titans decided to take all the fame for themselves and not letting goku have any, sure he said it was no big deal, but she never did like it when people stole credit from other people even as a kid she never did.

As they walked towards goku they see him finishing his fifth soda "oh hey guys" he said waving at them as they sat down around him with Beastboy to his left and raven to his right "looks like you finally got away from your fans" he said laughing a little while some of the titans blush and by some just robin and starfire were blushing a little at some of the questions they ask about them like if they were going out, while bb and Cyborg were soaking in the fame, and raven...well she's raven, "oh I've been meaning to ask you" goku said looking at robin who shook off the blush and looked at goku "you wouldn't happen to have my bag with you still do you?" he said waiting for an answer, robin started to take the bag off his built and handed it to him until he stopped himself "first things first" he said pulling the back away from him making him raise his eyebrow in confusion "we have a few questions we liked to asked you" he said giving him a batglare**(or robin glare that some may say but batglare none the less)**that would send anyone in fear "ok but can we eat first I'm still hungry" he said completely ignoring the batglare making robins eyes widen in shock that someone in this planet actually wasn't afraid of the batglare making the other titans snicker a little even raven **(who was on the inside.)**

Pretty much soon the ten pizzas arrived shocking the titans at how much food was here while goku started to dig in "oh man this is better then the last batch" he said with his mouth full

"the cook didn't want to do it so I kinda have to do it myself" Stephanie said blushing a little at the compliment

"well you need to cook more often, the food is delicious" he said swallowing the third pizza making her blush some more about how well she cooked

"is there any thing else you'd like" she asked

"um yeah you think you can bring me some more sodas please, how bout you guys you want some soda?" he said looking at the titans who are scrunched up together afraid they'll lose an arm in the his eating hurricane, they all shook there heads "oh ok suit yourselves" he said looking at them confused "I guess ill have five more drinks please" he said looking back at Stephanie smiling "I'll get right on that goku" she said smiling back at him

"thank you" he said as she left until he started to eat again "hey how come you guys aren't eating any of the pizza" he said looking at them while he still ate "um we lost our apatite's, right guys" robin said to his friends, making them nod there heads slowly "oh well more for me" goku shrugged digging back in at whats left of the pizzas, "dude and I thought starfire had an apatite" bb whispered to cyborg who only nodded still looking at the gruesome scene "I didn't know anyone on this planet could even eat as much as me" Starfire whispered to Beastboy who over heard his remark but before Beastboy could say anything else, Stephanie came back with five more sodas for goku "alright goku here are your cokes" she said placing them next to him "thanks Stephanie, you want me to pay you now or later" he said looking at her only for her to give him back his credit card that he left before he left to fight Adonis

"no thats fine I'm sure the titans will pay" she said giving them a look making the titans feel insulted that they need to pay for his meal" besides it the least they can do for taking all the credit for taking down Adonis" she said loud enough for the titans to understand what she was getting at.

And they got the message cause as soon as she said that the titans remembered that it was goku who saved them from Adonis and took him down as well, well raven knew the others just forgot when the people started crowding them "you guys don't mind paying for goku's meal would you" she said looking at them grinning

"Stephanie they don't need to do that on my account, its no big deal" goku said rubbing the back of his head a little embarrassed

"no its alright its the least we could do for what you did for us" robin said holding his hand up

"look it alright, like I said to Stephanie before, I don't really care about that stuff, all I care about is protecting the people of earth, like my father and his father, and so on" he said giving her the credit card "so with all do respect I'll pay" he said with a smile making the titans wonder about two things, who was he related to back then that protected earth and how can someone be so nice to people hes never met before.

When the bill got payed and goku finished drinking his sodas, robin was finally ready to ask his questions "ok now that your done eating, we like to ask you some questions" he said crossing his arms

"and that would be?" he said but before he could ask his questions starfire asked hers

"where do you come from? What is your favorite color? How do you keep your hair up like that? and would you like to be my friend ?" she said getting real close to goku shining her eyes with joys thinking will say yes to the last answer "west city, don't know, its always been like this and yes I like to be your friend" he said smiling before starfire gave him her famous star hugs "oh hello new friend goku I am starfire it is nice to meet you" she said holding him tightly while goku just laughed and hugged back "hey your hugging starfire" Beastboy said shocked at what hes seeing as the rest of them

"yeah why?" goku asked rising one of his eyebrows in confusion

"well when ever starfire hugs someone..." cyborg stopped himself still shocked

"the person stops breathing cause of how hard she hugs" robin said looking a little mad at how goku is hugging back but still shocked like his friends

"well I feel fine" goku said getting away from the hug but star kept hugging him and wouldn't let go

"umm starfire you can let go now" he said looking at her

"oh I'm sorry friend goku" she said blushing a little from embarrassment because she was incited at how well his body looked, even from eating all those pizzas

"it's alright starfire I just need to answer your friends questions" he said patting her shoulder smiling making her smile as well "alright now back to the questions" robin said ignoring the green eyed monster that was lurking behind him and I'm not talking about Beastboy "now who are you exactly, why are you here, and who were you related to back then" he told him bluntly narrowing his eyes at him

"well my name is Goku Briefs and I..." "hold up briefs!?" cyborg said shocked, goku sighed at the same question Stephanie asked him then nodded "as in founder of capsule corp briefs?" he said looking at him, he nodded again "creator of everything thats in japan" he added "thats the one" he said with a straight face "wow you guys are geniuses" he said smiling at how awesome that he met a briefs

"well thats my grandfather thats the genius, I'm just related to him" he said rubbing the back of his head while his eyes were closed and smiling "alright now why are you here" robin asked crossing his arms looking at him still "oh I'm looking for something that just so happens to be in this city" he said getting back his interrogation whether he doesn't know it or not "what is it?" robin said more curious to what he was looking for "not here, its to dangerous to talk here" he said getting serious "you think we can talk in the tower where its more safe" he whispered to the leader "alright" he said getting up leaving with the titans

"goku you leaving?" Stephanie said stopping him and the titans "yeah me and my friends have stuff to do" he said gesturing to the titans "well you forgot your credit card, you don't want to leave that here do you" she said handing him back his card "oh right I forgot, thanks Stephanie" he said putting the card back in his pocket smiling at her "so I guess your going to be around here more huh?" she said smiling at him "yeah I guess, considering you make the pizzas next time, they were delicious" he said smiling at her making her blush again but he didn't notice "I guess I'll see you around here" he said waving bye to her making her wave bye back.

**That's it for chapter 2 don't miss the next installment in chapter 3 the history of goku so review and ask questions and ill get back to you, also sorry about there bieng no saiyan action in this one I'll see what i can do in the next chap **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The history of goku **

**good new people I have return ha ha ha and I have been watching nothing but dragon ball z for my rest and relaxation and I think I got the fight scenes down if not then ask and will do better also I think I got someone to be goku's love interest if you can guess who it is I will give you a senzu bean, but I already think you guys know who I pick, well on with the chapter **

**disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or teen titans.**

Half and hour has passed and the titans have finally got to the tower with there new guest goku, so he can explain his purpose in jump. The titans took a seat on the couch while goku stood in front of them waiting to began "alright now what I said before goku, what are you looking for in the city that you couldn't tell us back at the pizza place" robin said crossing his arms **(A/N I don't know the name of the pizza shop they go to) **

"well the item I am looking for happens to be called a dragon ball" he said making ravens eyes buckle at what he said

"how do you know what the dragon balls are" she said narrowing her eyes at the person already not trusting him for one bit, for she knew what they were from the one of the books she has read and knows that if anyone who was evil could use the balls to grant them any wish they desire with no repercussions what so ever

"I learned it from my grandfather trunks when I was just a kid, at first I thought that it was just a fairy tale, but when my grandfather found out that that they have return from the heavens from whence they came, he knew that he needed to find them so no one can use them for evil purposes, so I volunteered to go looking for them" he said crossing his arms smiling at the last part, while raven still had doubts about him "just what do these dragon balls do anyway?" cyborg said

"legend says if you are able to bring all seven of the dragon ball together a mystical dragon would raise out of the dragon balls and grant the user one perfect wish" raven said monotone as usual

"yes thats correct" goku nodded "and I intend to find all seven so no can use it for any evil purposes" he said removing his smile with a more serious look for them to know he wasn't joking

"about what you said about your father and his father before him being protectors of earth" robin said still curious "who were they exactly?" he asked goku who just smiled at his curiosity "well in order for me to answer that question I need to ask your friend starfire something" he said moving his glance at starfire who was wondering what he wanted "you wouldn't happen to know what a saiyan is do you?" he said to her only for her to gasp in shock

"I'm guessing thats a yes" he stated looking at her seeing a little fear in her eyes "starfire whats a saiyan?" robin asked her a little worried that she was still trembling "a long time ago there was a planet that my K'norfka told me about known as planet Vegeta were the inhabitants known as saiyan's lived, they were vicious blood thirsty people with there only desire was to be in battle and conquer worlds for a planet tyrant known as Frieza whose power was far greater then anyone ever known right along side his brother and father of the cold empire" she said with a bit of anger in her voice for no one knew that Frieza once tried to conquer her planet of Tameran a long time ago but failed in the process when he decided they were a waste of his time and left leaving the plant Tameran with with heavy destruction to her planet, no one knew what happen to Frieza after that, but the planet Tameran still feared him to this day

"you are correct but" goku said gaining back there attention "thats not the whole story on the saiyan's" he said taking a seat next to raven to get comfortable "you see during that time when Frieza needed the saiyan's he didn't know that once a saiyan has been beaten to a pulp and comes back from there injuries there power grew exponentially to the point that they only send one person to take on an entire planet and come back with but a few scratches" he said making the titans eyes widen from the fact that this race was far more powerful then superman himself which frighten the teens a lot "but Frieza started to catch on about the saiyan's getting stronger and he was starting to get scared that soon one saiyan would become powerful enough to take him on and he didn't want that, so he did the only thing a coward would do when he was backed into a corner...he blew up planet Vegeta destroying the saiyan race" he said looking at all of them who were shocked at Frieza's action.

All but starfire were shocked at this, they have never heard of Frieza and what he does but from what he did to the planet Vegeta was unspeakable, even though they were bloodthirsty, it was in there nature so it was reasonable, but what Frieza did was cowardly "so there are no more saiyan's left" starfire said a little sad that a powerful race that was like hers could be destroyed so easily from an evil tyrant who was afraid of some one more powerful than him

"no not really" goku said with a smile on his face "what do you mean" she said staring at him confused "I mean that before Frieza decided to destroy planet Vegeta, some of the saiyan scientists sent a saiyan baby on a mission to destroy planet earth, while Frieza decided to take the king of planet Vegeta's son for insurance of there alliance with him strong" he said making the titans mad at the fact that even though Frieza took the kings son so they can still serve him, he still betrayed them in the end

"that monster!" raven said through gritted teeth

"how can someone be so cruel" cyborg added angry that someone would take a kid away from there family and then killing them

"what about the baby you mention that was sent to destroy earth, what happen to him?" Beastboy said making the rest curious on what happen to him "well when he got here he was found by the legendary martial artist Gohan, and he adopted him as his grandson" he said to them smiling at there full attention to the story "but seeing as he was still a saiyan he was a bit of a trouble maker" he chuckled remembering the story's his grandmother told him "he would try to get away from Gohan, any chance he get and sometimes breaking stuff along the way, but then one day as Gohan and his grandson were hiking in the woods when his grandson accidentally fell from a high cliff" he continued shocking the teens again

"the baby died!?" Beastboy yelled not believing what happen

"surprisingly no" goku said shaking his head chuckling, confusing them "after he fell, he lost all memory about him being a saiyan and he really believe that Gohan was really his grandfather who in return taught him martial arts and being kind to others" goku said making the titans sigh in relief that the baby survived and also didn't try to destroy the earth

"so what was the kids name?" Beastboy asked wondering what became of the child "his name was goku" he said shocking the others "you mean to tell me that the saiyan baby was you?" Beastboy said gaining a slap upside the head from raven while goku laughed "no the saiyan baby was his great grandfather" she said looking at goku to see if she was right to which he nodded in agreement

"thats correct raven I'm indeed a saiyan with half human in me" he said giving them the goku grin that his great grandfather had "but thats impossible" starfire said bringing the attention to her "all saiyan's should have monkey like tail when they are..." she froze when she saw goku unwrapping his belt only to revival it to be a tail, stunning the teen heroes "born" she finished still stun at what he really was.

"So now do you believe that I'm saiyan" goku said getting off the couch to look at them completely with his tail wagging around to which they only nodded "good now that we have everything covered how about I tell what made my great grandfather such a hero" he said smiling.

Goku soon started telling the titans about his great grandfathers adventures, from taking on and defeating the red ribbon army and the demon king piccolo, and even fighting the saiyan prince Vegeta, until goku got to part they thought his great grandpa never did...fighting Frieza "and when Frieza killed his best friend Krillen he went to the breaking point of anger and just snap until he became a super saiyan" goku said full of pride knowing Frieza was dead "so your great grandpa turned into a super saiyan and took down Frieza?" Beastboy asked hoping that Frieza was still not around "yep he sure did" he said making them sigh in relief especially Starfire who was glad he was gone

"that is until the planet blew up along with goku" he added making the others shocked "whoa what do you mean the planet blew up?" cyborg asked confused on why the planet just blew up "well when goku turned super saiyan Frieza decided to blew up the planet because he could breath in outer space while goku, if he survived the explosion would only suffocate in space, but it took the planet about five minutes to blow up**(A/N five minutes tch yeah right)**but goku still took him down easily and still had enough time to find a space pod to get out of there in the nick of time" goku boasted

"so he survived the blast?" robin asked to which goku nodded smiling "what happen after that?" he added entwined with the story, but as soon as he was going to say more the alarm went off alerting the titans but goku "whats that?" he asked confused at the noise "trouble outside jump near the forest" robin said looking at screen for were the trouble was "titans go" he said making the rest of the titans run off to face said trouble leaving goku behind making him wonder if he should go with them or not 'they can take care of I mean they do this on a regular bases right no stop it goku you wont live with yourself if they get hurt, they maybe heroes themselves but you were born to help anyone in need...' "hey goku" robin said making goku break out of his psyche "you coming or not?" goku smiles at him and nods before running with him towards the problem.

As they near the forest goku notice something odd about something **'odd the energy I'm sensing kinda resembles starfire's own only it a bit bigger'** he thought wondering if there was another tamarainian here, as soon as they got to the location they found a meteor size crater with what looks like a space pod in the center of it.

"looks like someone decided to drop by unannounced" Beastboy said chuckling at his joke were the others didn't.

"cyborg you picking up anything in there" robin asked him.

"no I'm not picking anything up on my radars, whoever was in there its gone now" he said looking at his arm scanners.

"alright everyone look around for clues" robin ordered everyone and did what he said while goku just stood there with his eyes closed "uh goku whats wrong" robin said looking at goku who was doing nothing.

"I'm trying to sense the persons energy trail" he said with his eyes still closed **'hmm it looks like he/she went towards jump city, I better tell the others'** he opens his eyes to see the titans looking back at him making him jump back a little "ah man a little warning next time" he said looking back at them a little annoyed that they were all looking at him.

"you said you were trying to locate them" robin said to which goku nodded "well?" he said a little annoyed that he didn't speak up.

"whoever this person is, is going straight toward jump city" goku said making the others run back to the T-car "wait" goku said making them stop to look at him "theirs something else, when we got here the persons energy felt a lot like starfire's only bigger" he said making them cringe at who they thought that was similar to starfire's, and they were really hoping it wasn't who they thought it was "you guys now who it is don't you?" goku said squinting his eyes at them.

"we have a hunch" robin said.

"but we are hoping it is not who we think it is friend goku" starfire added who looked distraught at the thought of **her** returning.

"something tells me this persons bad news for you guys" goku said to which the titans only nodded "well don't worry you have me now, and with my help I'm sure we can take this person down easily" he said smiling at them to which they smiled back but raven.

"your right, titans move" robin said leading goku and the others back to jump.

When they got there by flight and car they found the city to be...quiet "hmm I thought bad guys would make an explosion as soon as they get here" goku said looking around confused that there was no trouble, as soon as he said it though an explosion soon erupted by the rich district "ok never mind" goku smile before speeding up his flight towards the commotion.

"friend goku please wait!" starfire yelled to goku but was to late "raven we must stop friend goku before he fights my sister" she said to raven.

"why are you worried for goku?" raven asked "no I am worried for my sister" she said to her before speeding off following him.

**What did starfire mean when she was more worried for her sister then of goku?, is there something we don't know that she does?, find out next time on the The Titans Dragon.**

**Well thats chapter three for now review what you think and find out who I pick for goku's love interest **

**Vegeta: oh please we all know its..**

**Goku:whoa there Vegeta we shouldn't give away spoilers soon on the story.**

**Vegeta: whatever clown like I care **

**ok well while there trying to get along how bout...**

**Vegeta: GALICK GUN! **

**Goku: KAMEHAMEHA!**

**and there they go again well see you all next time, I got to break up there fight *sigh* again.**


End file.
